


Temptation

by sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)



Series: Lust [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 plans to leave the First Order, but before he can rescue Poe he meets a mysterious man who tempts Finn with the thing he craves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick story I came up with for Finnlo week so I apologize if there are a lot of errors. This shows a version of Finn that still has some morals but leans heavily to the dark side of the Force. Please review all tags before reading each chapter, it's nothing too explicit but still some themes may be upsetting to some of you.

FN-2187 just boarded the Finalizer after the attack on Jakku. He was reeling from the death of Slip and he couldn’t get his heart to stop racing.

As he headed to get his blaster inspected, as per the command of his captain, he overheard two officers mentioning the resistance prisoner being a pilot.

_Perfect. I find him, and then we can both get out of here. Maybe freeing the pilot will be my ticket to a better life._

FN-2187 often found himself at odds with his First Order commanding officers. He hated how they pretended to value his strategic skills, but relegated him to just another foot solider. In a sense, it makes sense to Finn. Most of the officers are fairly young and they are not in the mood to search for a replacement just yet. It wasn’t uncommon in the past for up and comers to quickly make their commanding officer look like an outdated model. If you outgrew your usefulness, you were destroyed. So this meant 87 had yet to become an officer and spent most of his time doing Sanitation work.

Although FN-2187 had no illusions that the Republic was this glorious place where everyone is happy, he did appreciate the fact that he could have his independence outside of the Order. He could travel where he wants and do what he wants. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted at this point, but this completely regimented life was not it.

After dropping off his blaster he made it look like he was headed to the reconditioning bay of the vessel. He looked behind him before he took a detour and headed to the prisoner section.

_There is so much I want to do. I have so much potential as everyone says, and yet they want me to use it for something so foolish as to kill weak and innocent people._

It’s not like FN-2187 had never killed people before. He was far from a morally pure individual. He had shed the blood of his fellow cadets on more than one occasion. Killed a few even.

It was a strange experience for 87, killing people.

87 found out about his bizarre feelings with death two years ago when he fought with a cadet during combat training and put him in a headlock until his neck snapped. He immediately felt two things, both conflicting and powerful. Remorse and bloodlust.

After killing that young man 87 immediately jumped up and starting apologizing profusely to his instructors. Of course they only congratulated him for completing the task. The other thing he noticed was the blood rushing between his legs. He was absolutely embarrassed about this the first time. Not of the boner itself since he had plenty of those already, but of the timing of it.

He felt all the power of holding another person’s life in his hands and literally crushing it. It was such a power rush, and apparently it also turned him on. It wasn’t a coincidence that 87’s accidental kill count of cadets during training increased exponentially since that first time. 87 craved this power and yearned for release after he was alone in his quarters.

One thing that 87 learned about his bloodlust on Jakku was that he didn’t exactly get turned on when it came to killing innocent or unarmed people. Those people were defenseless, they were weak. There was no power to be had from killing them, so it did nothing from him.

Those deaths were a waste. 87 felt it was better to let those people live in peace.  In that moment on Jakku, he only felt the pain of remorse. His didn’t fire at the villagers, but the knowledge that he would have to kill the weak at some point is what motivated him to finally leave the Order for good. He wanted a challenge. To test his strength against the power of another person, and to emerge victorious. Or die with honor. If he was on his own, he had a greater chance of making that happen.

As he approached the room that was supposed to house the Resistance pilot, he entered the security code to enter the room. It was one of the few benefits to working in Sanitation. He had access to nearly every area on every ship or base he was stationed on, as it was a necessary part of completing his work. He hated the job, but 87 smirked when he thought about how this job he hates ended up working out for him in the end.

Entering the room, he found it surprisingly dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN-2187 meets a mysterious figure and is tempted by the dark side.

Finn failed to consider the risks of entering the unlit room before the door quickly shut behind him. He was surrounded in total darkness.

“Hello?”, he called out. He could sense that something was off he just didn’t know what.

Then he heard a sort of mechanical sound and he moved his head in direction of the sound. He continued to walk towards it with his hands outstretched before he reached something both hard and soft.

“What the?”

“FN-2187, I’ve been waiting for you”.

“Oh shit!” Finn jumped back and took on a defensive stance. Ready for anything.

He heard heavy footsteps and what felt like a hand that pushed his armor in the chest area until his back was pressed against the wall.

87’s heart was racing, and he did his best to control his breathing. He knew that whoever was in here with him was not the pilot. Not by a long shot. The sound of gears and a hissing sound filled the dead silence of the room before he heard something heavy hit the ground to his right side.

Then he felt a vibration feeling and realized that his armor was being taken right off in some weird way. When he was down to just the tight clothes he wore under his armor the person stepped closer to him. So close that all 87 could hear was deep breathing and then he could feel another chest on his own. This chest was fully clothed and appeared firm. The person was much taller than me. He could tell that much about him. The chest was also breathing intensely just like his was.

87 felt a light sensation of what felt like a finger circling around his pec muscles before all 5 fingers were placed on his chest and slide slowly down his clothed abs to rest at his hip. With the one hand of his hip another finger found its way to 87’s lips before it pulled down the bottom one a bit before it popped back to place.

87 felt like his heart was going to explode. He didn’t exactly get what was going on but one thing was for sure. Whatever was happening…he liked it.

After a few moments of continued silence, he felt warm air tingling his right ear and heard the deep voice of a man whisper, “I’ve been waiting a long time. Waiting and watching”.

“Waiting for what?”

“For you to be ready for me”.

“And who are you by the way”.

“All will be explained in time. All you need to know for now is I understand your nature. I’ve seen what you think about, what you fantasize about. I share the same thoughts, and I wish to make them come true”.

“What do you think I fantasize about?”

“Power. Letting yourself consume it…being devoured by it”, the deep voice continued, “I can give that all of that and more through me. I have power and I can give it to you. I can devour you whole and make you born again”.

That made 87’s cock jump before he moaned, “Mmm. Yes. Can I…. can I truly have that?”

“Yes, and so much more. I am on a path to conquer all the stars, and I’ve been searching for one to follow me and to rule beside me. I want that to be you. I want you”.

87’s heart rate increased to an impossible rate and a drop of sweat tricked down his face. He was excited. He had never imagined being able to get what he wanted unless he left the Order. Now this man was offering so much, and to him no less.

“Why do you want me though. If you have all this power, why share it?”

“Why wouldn’t I want you. I have often fantasized about those full lips around my cock, and holding you against a wall, much like I am now and fucking you into oblivion. But not just that. Not only that you are like me. You have a power within you that was sleeping soundly until it awoke on Jakku. It is incredibly powerful and in need of guidance”.

“That still doesn’t exactly explain why you want me to ‘rule’ beside you. If you are as powerful as you say you could have your way with me and order me to do whatever you want”.

“Is that what you want. Me to take what I want from you?”

“Perhaps”, 87 said why a sly smirk that he felt the other man who see even though it was pitch black.

“You are like me FN-2187. You are a man who has great potential, but fell stifled by the control of those who wish to hold you back. You embrace the ecstasy found in taking a life, but you do not do so needlessly. You also have a control that even I lack. I often see myself as a whirlwind, and you are a steady breeze…and I crave your calming presence. Is that enough of an answer for you?”

“Yes”, he breathed “What must I do”.

“First, you must reject the name given by those that wished to control you. You will take on a new name and will become a Knight of Ren. As my Knight you will obey my will, but as my partner I will never force anything on you. This, I promise you.”

Taking a minute to think, “Then I will go by the name, Jevon.”

The man paused for a moment, as if he was imagining what the name would sound like on his tongue.

“Then it shall be known, that Kylo and Jevon Ren will lead both the Knights of Ren and the First Order to victory”.

Jevon shivered as a strong current flowed through him, and he felt Kylo’s thumbs placed lightly on his cheeks before he felt soft lips press firmly against his own. Jevon moaned in pleasure and leaned fully into Kylo, hanging on to his thick robes.

_This is it! What I’ve been searching for. It’s finally mine._

Kylo pulled back nipping the bottom of Jevon’s lips with his teeth before letting go.

“What happens now, Kylo?”

He looked at Jevon with a very hungry gaze. “First I will present you to our Master. It will then be decided how we will rule over our knights. After that I will take you to my…our room. Is that alright with you?”

“Please”.

Then without another word, a pleased Kylo led an excited Jevon out of the room in search of Snoke. It was time to assemble their knights and begin their new life together.

_Long Live the Lords of Ren._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment. This is in no way how I view Finn in the canon, it's just fun to see what Finn could be like if he was a complicated villain in the world of canon divergence. 
> 
> Again comments are always appreciated.


	3. series fyi

Just wanted to let anyone whose interested know I've made this into a series called Lust. The new fic is called Desire and the first chapter has just been posted!

**Author's Note:**

> Now a little bit of fun is about to begin...
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!
> 
> This is for Finnlo week Day 2 Canon Divergence, and it features darkside Finn.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyloandfinnren)


End file.
